Perfectly UNperfect
by WoahItsAshlee
Summary: Collin imprints, but he isnt who she was hoping for. *Does have a happy ending, but there are some tiffs.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter One.**

Today is officially the worst day ever. 'Why?' you may ask, well today is the day of one of the biggest concerts to ever come to my home state of Pennsylvania and believe me when I say one of the biggest. I'm talking 30 to 40 bands, and meet and greets before the show. But guess who has to miss this amazing concert? I do. Ugh, stupid packing. Yeah, I said packing, apparently my mothers firm is having problems so they are moving her; and everyone else in her department; to Washington. Not Washington, D.C. I mean the state, the one on the whole other side of North America.

Great isn't it?

"Allison Blaine! Turn that noise down this instant!" Jeez, mothers. Aren't they just delight full? Sigh.  
"Whatever." I groaned. I loathe car rides without my ipod.  
"Honey, trust me you will just love Washington." _Ha! As if.__  
_  
I ran my hands through my hair to show that I really didn't want to get into this conversation, too bad my mouth had other plans.

"I doubt it. I'm not anything like Davis or Jen, I'm not gonna act excited when I'm not even close."  
I hate when they do that. Especially Davis, it's his senior year of school so you know that he isn't too happy. Plus he had to leave behind his 'hot' cheerleader girlfriend. You know the type tall, skinny, bleach blonde, and not very bright.  
Yeah that's a winner right there.

Dumb Asses.

"Don't even start with me Allison Blaine Thompson." She scowled.  
I glared out my window. I hate it when she uses my full name.  
I decided not to argue with her, it so wasn't worth it.

Finally, we reached our destination Hill Crest High School.  
I had to return all my text books and make sure they sent our student transcripts on time. I've already said my goodbyes to the besties.  
Becca was pretty pissed and offered to let me live with her, Erik and Xander promised to text me with updates nonstop and during the summer to try and visit, and last but not least the very emotional but loyal Liza and my favorite gay friend Damien were probably the ones that were to shocked to come up with anything coherent to say. I'm gonna miss them two the most, we've been friends since pre-k.

But I can't change it, my mom and her company is dead set on moving us to a very depressing Washington. I've done my research and apparently it's a state under a constant cover of clouds. Great, clouds mean rain, and rain means humidity. So my hair is going to show its true style; curls, curls, and even more curls.

UGH!

**A/N: First Fanfic.**

**Please Rate and Reply.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Washington was worse than I could even begin to imagine. Its dark, wet, and everything is so green. Not the pretty, vibrant green either. It reminds me of when I took photography in the 8th grade and we were learning about the affect of different effect lenses.

"How much longer?" Jen and Davis asked in unison. I swear I want to punch them, this is like the tenth fucking time they've asked this in the past ten past minutes.

"We are almost there." Mom replied.  
"Why don't you two just shut up?! Jeez." I all but growled at them.

"Stop being so rude, Allie." She hissed. Annoyance clear in her tone. So, I wasn't the only one that was fed up with their constant questions.

"I wouldn't have to be rude if they weren't so annoying." I retorted.  
She pursed her lips in thought. I sighed. _I'm going to go insane if I have to go any further in this cramped SUV with them, not to mention the horrid sound of The Click Five blaring through out the car._

_  
_" Can we change this?" I asked. Earning some dirty looks from Jen in the passenger seat.  
" What's wrong freak, boy bands make you wanna hurl?" Jen hissed.  
That did it. I'm not normally an aggressive person, but her obnoxious comments were starting to really piss me off. So I did what I had always wanted to do, I slapped her.

" Bitch." I mumbled.  
Ha. You should have seen her face; it was a mixture of hurt, shock, and anger. But she didn't dare say anything back. Everyone who is anyone knows when you piss me off it's in your best interest to just take it and keep your mouth shut. Just ask Melanie Krow so called 'queen bee' of our school. She thought it's was a cute idea to start talking crap about Damien, and bulling him because he's gay. Well let's just say she had a broken nose and I got suspended for three days.

" Here we are." My mother's voice interrupted my train of thought.  
We pulled up to a decent sized house that was painted an off white color. Kind of grey-ish. I jumped out first because I need the space before I really hurt them.

" AllieCat, catch." Grr at the nickname. She threw me the keys, which means I'm the first to claim a room as my own.  
_Heck Yes! _

_  
_I opened the door to walk into a pretty big size living area and kitchen. Mom said this was a four bedroom three bathroom house. So that means Jen and I are going to have to share, while Leanne and Davis get their own.

As fast as my legs would let me I raced up the stairs to investigate the rooms and choose on quick.  
The first was pretty huge with a bathroom. The walls were painted nice beige, with lighter color carpet.  
_Master__  
_The next was a tad smaller with the same color carpet, but instead of beige wall color they were painted a dark navy.  
_Davis__  
_  
The third room was the same size as the blue one across the hall.  
It was painted a similar color to the outside of the house, but not quite as light just a tiny bit darker. I walked over to the window to see what kind of view it got. It over looked the backyard and I could see the vast growing plant life. _More green. Sigh.__  
_After looking over the closet space, I made my decision. This shall be my new room.  
I could hear my brother and sisters voices travel from downstairs.

" I found my room!!" I yelled. Still sounding a little bitchy from the tiff with Jen.  
That got them going; they ran up the stairs arguing until they came to the room I was standing in front of.

" Ew. You can have it; it's not big enough for me anyways." Jen replied scornfully. She's such an airheaded bitch. I'm uber glad we aren't really related. I glared at her, which didn't do any good since she is almost 5'9'' while I am exactly 5'2''. My scary glaring doesn't work unless we are on the same eye level.

" Kids! Moving trucks here come help!" Leanne called from the entry way.

Once everything was unloaded, put together, and organized mom decided to go grocery shopping. But Jen being Jen insisted we go clothes shopping for school, so Davis and I were forced to go with her while Leanne went to the grocery store.  
Davis was muttering a sting of profanities; this is probably the only time we actually get along. Davis and I lack the ability to be fashionable or even care. My closet consists of dark band t-shirts, dark wash skinny jeans, and converse of every color. His is pretty much the same except for the polos he has for when he wanted to impress Ang.

Here we are in Seattle, Washington trailing behind Jen through some big ass of a mall. I cringed. I hate malls epically when you're new in town. Luckily for me, I wasn't the only terribly pale person here. Though there were some really tan skinned kids, Native American I guess. Mother mentioned that there was an Indian Reservation somewhere around here.

So, I'm sitting in the seventh store waiting on Jen to hurry up. Thank the lord she was down to her last $25 dollars, which means we will be leaving soon. I hope.

" Hurry up Jen. I'm super tired, plus mom's gonna freak that you spent all of your money." Davis's voice was pleading. He's such a pansy sometimes.

I was on the verge of just getting up and leaving both of them. So I just decided to let my mind wander, but I was interrupted by very high pitched giggles. I looked up to see a group of girls walking by talking about 'How amazing the 'gang' looked today.' _Gag_. I rolled my eyes; _stupid people; _at the thought of a boring place like Washington would need of have a 'gang'.  
"Okay, we are leaving." Jen announced to us.

"Great." I said sounding bored. We got up and proceeded to walk through the wall. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

_**1 New Message**__**  
**__**Hello Dollface!3**__**  
**__**How's Washington so far?**__**  
**__**Damien(:**_

_**  
**_Ah Damien, how I already miss his buoyant attitude.

_**Well Hun, honestly, It's bad, but not that bad. But**__**  
**__**it's so dark and gloomy. You should be here to brighten**__**  
**__**it up. 3**__**  
**_'Send' Then almost instaneously I got more messages from Bec, Erik, Xander, and Liza.  
I looked up to see that I was way behind Davis and Jen, so I am trying to speed walk and answer the texts(which really isn't a good idea for me, I'm such a klutz.).

When I ran into something or someone. I was hurled to ground with an 'hmph.' I heard laughter from some people while I was struggling to get to my feet. The person(it indeed was a person) I ran into extended their hand, saving myself from anymore embarrassment I took it. _WOAH! It was hot! What the hell?_ I looked up into big chocolate brown eyes.  
I don't know who he was but he was pretty cute. Not at all my type but sill cute.  
"Um...Sorry. I was texting." I said with a sheepish grin.

He didn't reply he just sorta stood there staring. It was kind of freaky. One of the big guys behind him cleared his throat.

"Oh, it's cool. I'm Brady by the way." the other guy was still staring. I started to shrink back under the intensity of his gaze.

"Collin! Dude, stop." Brady hit him upside the head with a 'thwack'.  
So his name is Collin? Hmm.

" Wha-....Oh...Sorry." I could've just swore I just seen him blushing.

"Crap." I mumbled. "Uh....Sorry again. I've...Uh...gotta go." Why were my thoughts suddenly incoherent? I've never been embarrassed or at lack of words when I talked to guys.

"Hold on. We didn't get your name...." Oh they wanted my name. _Duh._

_  
_" It's Allison, Allie for short." I replied with a small smile.

" Allison....." I very faintly heard Collin whisper.

" Well nice to meet you Allie." Brady replied with a huge grin on his face. "See ya' around?" he asked Collin looked hopeful.

"Sure. That would be cool." And with that I was off.

**A/N: So?**

**Rate Please. **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Collin's POV:**

"Alright, what store do we go to first?" Quil asked.

"Who cares? God Quil, just pick one so we know where we are going so we can hurry and leave." Embry sighed.

It's Claire's birthday Friday so half of the pack are on our way to the mall to help Quil find her a present. Last time he went shopping by himself he spent almost $400 dollars on clothes and toys. Jeez, I didn't think you could but he over does the whole imprinting thing.

"Fine let's go." Everyone agreed.

I groaned. I despise the mall. I don't like going out in public period. When we go out in public we get weird stares from guys, and every girl is giggling trying; unsuccessfully, to flirt. They refer to us as 'The La Push Gang'. What the hell? Is that because we are abnormally huge, all hang out with each other, and sometimes tend to ditch school to cover extra patrolling shifts? If they only knew. But come on! People could be a little more imaginative.

Brady, Embry, and I are standing in front of some kids store talking waiting on Quil to purchase his gifts we made Paul go in with him to make sure he doesn't over do it again. Ha.

"We need to hurry and get back to Sam's. I'm starving." Brady stated. Now that he mentioned it, I was a little hungry myself. I guess that just comes with the territory of being a werewolf, eating a whole lot.

I was about to ask what Emily has made for the pack when someone hit me. It really doesn't affect me if someone runs into me, because they are the ones getting hurt. But it still annoys me. I mean c'mon, I'm huge! How could you miss me?

Embry gave me the 'help them' look. He tends to do that quite often. I think he's the only pack member that still tries to be courteous, and not lose his temper.

I turned and extended my hand without looking down. They took it, the hand was tiny so I'm going to hedge my bets and say it was a girl. She stood up and I looked down locking my gaze with a pair of bright blue eyes.

She was gorgeous, insanely so. She had light brown hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail that was set on the side of her head. She defiantly wasn't Quileute, her skin tone gave that away, it was pale but not leech pale. It suited her. She was wearing a purple hoodie with dinosaurs on it** (A/N: picture on profile. )**, and dark skinny jeans with a pair of black converse that had drawings all over them.**(A/N: Yeah so what? I love to draw on my shoes.) **It felt like we were the only two people in this mall, the only people on the face of this earth.

_I've imprinted._

"Um… Sorry. I was texting." Her voice rang out, even though it was barley above a whisper. She gave me a sheepish grin. My breathing caught in my throat.

I felt like a total ass for even thing that I was annoyed with someone like her.

I heard someone clear their throat. I didn't care to pay attention I just wanted to stare at her for the rest of my life. But my so called best friend had other plans.

"Collin! Dude stop." Brady hissed then hit me.

"Wha-…Oh…Sorry." Gah could this get any more embarrassing?

She looked around me and mumbled "Crap," She looked up at me with those amazing eyes "Uh…Sorry again. I've… uh… gotta go." She went to walk around us, but thank God Brady had my back.

"Hold on, we didn't get your name…"

"Its Allison, Allie for short." I liked it.

"Allison…." I whispered. Adoring it and her.

"Well nice to meet you Allie." Brady replied smiling at me like a fool. "See ya' around?"

"Sure. That would be cool." Then she was gone. I felt a twinge of pain in my gut as I watched her walk away from me. But I did like the idea of seeing her again.

"Way to go Collin!" The guys cheered.

"I didn't get her number! And I have no idea where she goes to school." I groaned. Great, just great I may never get to see her again. Pain.

"Don't worry man, Emily is really good at finding these things out." Brady reminded me. Relief.

"But, uh… what are you going to tell Kris?" Brady asked warily.

DAMN IT! I forgot I had a girlfriend! I groaned. "I have no idea." Shit, Shit, SHIT! I couldn't hurt Kristina, we've been friends for about 3 years and I really didn't want to lose her. I cared for her, but now it's more of like a little sister. The only reason I even asked her out is because Brady and Seth told me she has a crush on me since last year.

"We will figure that out later, here comes Quil." Embry's voice brought me out of my guilty revive.

"Guys Emily just called. She said that 'we need to hurry our butts up, foods getting cold, and something about playing nice neighbors to some family that moved in right outside the rez'." Quil announced.

That made everyone hurry, we all know that Emily isn't going to let anyone eat without us there, but all I could think about was Allie. _My _Allie.

**Allison's POV:**

"_Well nice to meet you Allie." Brady replied with a huge grin on his face. "See ya' around?" he asked Collin looked hopeful._

"_Sure. That would be cool." And with that I was off._

**Cheer up and dry your damp eyes**

**And tell me when it rains**

**And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins.**

**Cause you heart has a lack of color **

**And we should've known that we would grow up sooner of later**

**Cause we wasted all our free time alone.**

Owl City's Rainbow Veins (A/N: I LOVE HIM!) suddenly interrupted my thought process.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice guarded.

"Where the hell are you?!" Jen screeched from the other line.

"I…I got held up. Plus you two walk way to fast." I hissed.

"Fine." –Click- UGH! I hate them, well not so much Davis just Jen.

After mumbling to myself and pushing past everyone inside, I made it to the parking lot.

I scanned the lot looking for our pearl white SUV… There it is. I got in back seat.

"Bring on the glares." I mumbled. Right on cue. Jen was shooting daggers through the rear- view mirror, while Davis was just sat there a scowl set on his face.

We were pulling out of the parking lot when I caught Collin, Brady, and the rest of his huge friends laughing and walking to their car. _How in the world are all those guys gonna fit in that tiny car?_

As soon as we got home I ran straight upstairs and locked myself in my room. I was planning on staying in there all night until the door bell rang and I was told to come downstairs. Sigh.

**A/N: Hmm? I wonder who I could be.**

**Haha.**

**Rate please?**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AH! All Time Low's New CD Nothing Personal Releases TODAY!!**

**YAY! I love it. It is a pretty good CD. Next CD release is Owl City's Ocean Eyes!**

**Chapter 4**

I got up slowly to unlock my door. I began to trudge my way down stairs and I heard my mom, Leanne talking and laughing…? Weird.

"Oh, AllieCat, there you are!" She said still laughing. "This is Emily, Kim, and Rachel they just wanted to welcome us to La Push." I laughed dryly.

"Technically, we don't really live _in _La Push. Right outside is more like it."

"Oh that is quite alright Em never misses out on a new families welcoming." One of the tan girls who I'm guessing was Rachel, told me. She was tall, but then again everyone is tall compared to me.

"Its true." The other said. Kim. She was tan like Rachel, and had long dark hair and the signature high cheekbones, but not quite as tall.

"Oh you two hush." Emily laughed lightly. Emily was really pretty, she was tan obviously, long black hair, high cheekbones, and big brown eyes. But the only difference was one side of her face was scarred, though it didn't diminish her beauty. I would have asked her what happened, but I didn't want to come off as a snoop.

"So Allie, what grade are you in?" Kim asked me.

"I'm a junior." I replied. Suppressing a groan, I hate school now that I don't have any of my friends to keep me entertained. The only good thing is that I don't have to deal with my ex Zack and his new girlfriend Koraline. My thoughts involuntarily shifted to that horrible break up scene. I immediately stopped before I would start crying.

"So that means you sixteen, seventeen?" She asked.

"Sixteen." I answered.

"Oh that's cool! Your only a year younger than me, but we can still hang out." She answered happily.

"Yeah, that should be….uh…fun." I replied plastering a fake smile on my face. Hoping she couldn't see through my pretense. I've gotten very good at fake smiles lately.

"So are you going to school on the rez?" Why in the world is she trying to keep up a conversation with a game of twenty- questions? Is she always like this? What, is she writing a book about the new girl? I have other family members too. Jeez. _Just chill Allie, answer the question. It's a simple yes or no, no need to give more than that._

"Uh, no, no I'm not." I answered simply, hopefully she want ask 'Why?' or 'Oh, then were are you going?'.

"Awh, that's too bad. So that means your going to Forks High School, right?" Well at least it wasn't the other too.

"Yeah. Davis and Jen will be going to La Push though." Crap, now she is going to ask me why. Sigh here it goes.

"Really? Why aren't you going too, or vise versa?" She asked, her eye brows furrowing.

"Ok I shall tell you, just don't say anything to anybody. I don't want pity. Got it?" I asked her before continuing. She simply nodded her head.

"Leanne isn't my biological mother. I was adopted by her when I was nine, I'm not sure what happened to my parents and at the moment I'm not quite sure I would like to know. So since I was nine Leanne has been my mother, and I' am just fine with it. Davis and Jen's father was a tiny bit Quileute, so that is why they will go to your school on the rez, while I go to Forks because I' am not Native American at all." I exhaled loudly. I hate explaining that I was adopted, and have zero idea who my real parents are people always feel bad for me. But I' am content with my life, I don't need to be pitied.

"Oh, ok. Got cha." She answered a smile playing around the edge of her lips. I could help but smile, that was an unexpected reaction. Even Damien and Liza pitied me; it took me forever for them to just drop it.

"Really? No 'OH! I am so sorry for even asking' or 'Awh' and giving me a hug?" I asked eying her carefully.

"Nope" She said popping the 'p' "Unless you want me too...?" She asked in a teasing tone.

I shook my head frantically. She just laughed, and I joined in.

Kim was a pretty cool person, shy and nice but still cool. Maybe it was because she was the only person who didn't pity me, or the fact she just listened to my entire rant without interrupting me.

"Kimmy. We've got to get going." Rachel announced.

"Now? Why so soon?" Kim asked looking a little bit confused.

"Dinner, and Jared." Rachel replied with this look on her face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" I asked her, eyebrows still raised.

"Ha, as if boyfriend could even begin to describe him....." Kim told me, with a look of adoration.

"Awh, ok. See you guys later." I told her waving them off. The way Kim's eyes lit up at the thought of getting to see him, was kind of cute, but still gut wrenching. Looks like those only bring back unwelcomed thoughts.

"Bye, Allie." Emily said on her way out the door. I was so tired, so I just nodded.

"Goodnight, Mom. I'm crashing early." I told Leanne on the way up the stairs.

"Night AllieCat, sleep well."

I walked up the stairs to my room to grab my stuff so I could get changed and showered.

After my shower, I decided to write a little, and text Damien to see how things were going.

**Damien? (:** 'Send'

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

**Yes Ma'm?**

Always the sweetie.

**I miss you so very much. ):**

**Can you magically grow wings and fly to Washington to rescue me? Pretty Please.**

'Send'

**Babe, you know damn well if I could I would have been there four hours ago. And don't use pretty please on me, I can just picture you giving me the hard to resist puppy dog eyes of yours. [:**

Awh.

**Sigh, I know.**

**You do know complementing me is just going to make me miss you ten times more don't you?**

**Haha. Indeed. Would you prefer insults?**

**I wouldn't have it any other way. ;D**

**Alright, if you insist.......**

**I'm waiting.**

**I'm thinking, jeez give me a minute.**

**Or two.**

**You have nothing, you can't insult me. You love me way too much. (:**

**Gah, you caught me. And yes, of course I love you, that shall never change no matter what state you reside in. :D**

**Anyways darling, I need to crash. Liza is taking me out to eat tomorrow for my birthday. I wish you could be here, that would be one kick ass present. **

**Ok, :( I love you.**

**And HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Yes, that would be amazing. I wish I could be there too. :\ **

**I love you too, Miss Allie. (: **

**Sleep well; I shall video text you tomorrow with everyone involved.**

Sigh. I closed my phone and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Awh, Damien is too sweet.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Only a few more days until Ocean Eyes comes out! :D**

**-Does a happy dance-**

**Hahah.**

**New favorite song: Walls- All Time Low off of there new CD, **

**I listened to it the whole time when writing this chapter.**

**It doesn't really fit with this chapter, but I guarantee it shall fit somewhere.**

**Chapter 5.**

I woke up groggy to the smell of something burning. What the hell are they up to?

I got up out of bed and walked my way to the bath room to brush my teeth and brush my hair. _Erg, tomorrow is Monday, first day of a new school._ I walked downstairs and sure enough something _was_ burning. Jen can be so careless sometimes, she was attempting to make toast, but she can't even do that without fucking it up. A little harsh, I know but I am dead serious. Once for Leanne's birthday she _tried_ to bake her a cake, didn't really look or smell like a cake when she claimed to be done. Oh, did I mention it was as hard as a brick? Well yeah it was. Davis chipped a tooth on a piece. Yes, I did laugh at his stupidity for eating something Jen made.

"Ew. Jen!" I yelled for her.

"Mhmm?" She said coming around the corner.

"Why on earth are YOU cooking breakfast? Even if it's for yourself, I still would like to know why." I said, teasing and scolding at the same time.

"I don't know, Davis isn't here so I thought 'Why Not?'" Jeez.

"What do you mean 'Davis isn't here'?" I asked confused, where had he gone off too?

"That he isn't here. He left an hour ago to go do something." She replied shrugging.

My phone started to buzz. What the…? Damien. _Duh Allie, he promised to send a video to you. _

I opened the text and it was indeed from Damien. I smiled.

-Video-

"ALLAYAYAYAY!!!!!" They all screamed in unison. "Morning Darling." Damien said

"I so told you that I…" Someone cleared their throat, Becca I'm guessing. "Sorry I meant that _we_ would send you a video telling how much we missed you being here to witness this event." He said, still smiling. It was his seventeenth birthday today. All my friends were all older than me. Xander's birthday was a week before mine. None of them let me live it down that I was technically the baby of the group.

"Hey Allison!" Erik went first. "You have no idea how much I miss you right now. Mr. Watson assigned us partners for the next English assignment, and guess who I got stuck with since you are no longer available? Lamie Jamie. That's total my luck too. Ugh, she won't stop hitting on me either. Curse these good looks, even you could resist." Hahah poor Erik. Stuck with Jamie Shwitster or shall I say _Shpitster._ She has had a crush on that poor boy for I don't know how long. And what does he mean 'Even you couldn't resist'? Yeah, I'm not gonna lie Erik was a cutie. Tall, not really skinny but not fat either, shaggy black hair, and a to-die-for smile. But I never acted anything like half of the girls at school did. Ass.

I heard someone yell something at him which I now recognize the voice, it belong to his brother the one the only Xander. They looked pretty much the same except for the eyes, Erik's were a grey color and Xander's were bright green. How they managed that… I wouldn't know.

"Whatever, Allie was never attracted to you." Xander growled. You see ever since the seventh grade Xander developed a crush on me. It was really sweet, and if it wasn't for the whole best friends-dating-could break up- then would be total awkward- then lose a great friend situation I would have went out with him too. He was a total sweetie, like a straight Damien. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hey Allie." Xander was blushing slightly. "I really hope we can come visit you soon. I miss you. Oh I would have totally been texting you but mom has revoked my phone privileges at the moment, no worries though I'll get it back soon. And I made you a new mix CD; I'll email it to you." He was all smiles.

"Jeez, Xander. Your so gonna over whelm her if you confess your undying for her." Becca joked.

"Shut up! I wasn't going to do that." He blushed even deeper.

"Sure, anyways Miss Allie. Guess who asked me out?! Chase Treves!" Cue happy screaming. She has been in love with him forever.

"OK! Enough screaming, yes, ok he is a total hottie." Damien gushed.

"Alright Al, challenge time. If you wish to accept it, here is what you must do…" Damien began. Oh shit, Damien and his challenges. Last time I accepted one of his challenges I ended up with my Monroe pierced. It didn't look bad, but it hurt like hell.

"Ok, doll here is your challenge. You must cut you hair…" Woah, woah, woah cut my hair? _Deep breaths Allie._ "Stop with the freaking, I would never make you look crappy. Cut your hair like Katie White. The choppy layered look will look AMAZING on you, trust me." The lead singer from The Ting Tings? That's not too terrible. Choppy Layers… Sure why not.

"When/if you do it, send me a picture! Alright Honey, I'll leave you to it. Remember we love you!" They all chorused an agreement.

Alright, cut my hair. Cringe. I loved my hair, but at least he didn't ask me to dye it. I went to go get ready and off to find a salon.

After thirty minutes of driving around and another ten to sit in a salon chair, the deed was done. It didn't look all that bad to be honest, and I bet with my lip ring in I would probably look like a different person.

I was walking back to my car when I heard someone calling my name.

"Allie!?" Someone yelled.

I whipped my head around to see Brady jogging to where I stood. As he got closer I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Freak, its like what 30 degrees outside?_

"Uh… Hi?" It came out as a question.

"Hey, what's up? I almost didn't recognize you. You cut your hair??" He babbled on. Does he ever hush?

"Nothing really. Yeah, I just got layers." I shrugged it off. I didn't matter really.

"Yeah, but why?" He asked curious. "Wonder what Collin would say…?" He said under his breath. Collin? What does he have do with my hair?

"Damien dared me too. Or 'challenged' me too." I answered truthfully.

"Damien? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked still curious. At that question I couldn't help but go into hysterics, I know he doesn't know what Damien's sexuality preference is, but still it was funny. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?" I had to stop laughing, my sides were aching.

"Damien? Seriously? He wouldn't go for me." I told him, still laughing on the inside.

"Why? I mean you're a pretty girl." I smiled. He still didn't understand.

"You don't get it. No GIRL has a shot with Damien." I answered giving him a pointed look and emphasizing the world girl.

"Huh?" He asked, his eyebrows still furrowed. I groaned. Is he mental?

"He doesn't like girls. You know…?" I asked. I could almost see the light blub go off.

"Oh! Damn I'm dumb." He said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Just a tad." I beamed.

"Ouch, thanks Allie I feel the love." He told me still chuckling.

"So… Collin and I were wondering what you were doing tomorrow…?"He asked.

"Nothing that I know of." I answered truthfully.

"Weeelll then you should hang with us a beach tomorrow night, there is gonna be a big bonfire and stuff like that." He said smiling.

"Umm. Ok? I guess I could do that." I told him.

"Cool, Collin will come pick you up." He told me and went to walk away, but stopped and turned back to me.

"Collin will need your number, so he can call or text you when he is on his way." He told me.

"Alright." I gave him my number, waved goodbye and proceeded to walk back to my car.

"Bye Allie." He yelled, already half way down the street. Gah, he is fast.

When I got home I decided to check my email, and take pictures of the result of Damien's challenge. I even told him about how Brady asked me if he was my boyfriend. He reacted the exact same way I did, laughing uncontrollably.

"Babe, trust me if I wasn't gay you would be the first one to know. And you would definitely be my girlfriend." He answered me after he was done laughing or giggling, whatever you wanna call it. I had no doubt in my mind that he was lying. We have had this conversation countless times, and we both agreed if it wasn't for his preferences we would be dating. Though I am glad that we weren't because the same scenario applies to Damien as it does to Xander. And he even complimented me on my new hair.

"Lights out Allison Blaine!" Leanne yelled for the fourth time. "First day of school tomorrow and I don't want you to nod of in the middle of a class." UGH! How I'm gonna loathe tomorrow.

"Alright Fine! Night!" I yelled. "Gesh."

I sat my alarm, rolled over and put one of my iPod ear buds into my ear and drifted to sleep to the sound of Owl City.

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

**I am slowly describing what Allison looks like, sorry.**

**Anyways.**

**Oh I forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Again, I am so sorry for the lack of posting.**

**New favorite song: Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. **

**Chapter 6.**

**Collin POV:**

"OoO, Em is making muffins." Embry said on our way back from patrol.

Not to long ago Sam caught a scent, so we've been working shifts to be safe. The thought of a bloodsucker being in town; especially since Allie is here, made me a little jumpy.

"Collin, chill. Nothing is going to happen, for all we know it's gone by now." Jacob assured me. Even not in wolf form he still manages to know what I am thinking about.

"I know, I know." I grumbled. "Anyway, have you guys seen Brady?" Where the hell was that dude? He just disappeared.

"Uh… Yeah, here he comes." He said. I turned to see Brady taking his precious time.

"Brady!" I yelled, waving him over. Maybe he would hurry. He ran the rest away.

"Hey. So Collin, guess what?!" Brady said giving me a triumphant smile. _Weirdo, even if he is one of my closest friends._

"You know something I do not. And it is clearly about me, so spill." I hate this type of thing.

"Fine. I just saw Allie." He replied. A smile broke out across my face.

"Really? How is she?" Grr, he gets to see my imprint before I do.

"She's cool, she cut her hair." She cut her hair? Why would she do that? Oh well.

"Why?" I voiced one of my many questions that were floating around in my brain.

"Oh, Damien "dared" her to." Damien? Who the hell was that? Please tell me she didn't have a boyfriend. Yeah, I did have a girlfriend, but I broke up with her. It wasn't a pretty sight, there was crying, names being called, and things being thrown. But I managed to stay calm. _Way to go Collin!! _

"Uh… Who?"

"Don't worry about him, they don't date. And I guarantee that they never will." Brady told me with a glint of something in his eyes. _Huh? What does he…. Oh! Okay._

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Anyways, dude I took the liberty of inviting her to our bonfire tomorrow night." He said, seeming proud of himself. "And got her number for you. I told her that you would need it so you can tell her when you are on your way to pick her up." God, was he good.

"YES! Thanks dude." Jacob cleared his throat.

"One issue there dumb ass. We never have bonfires on Mondays." Shit. That right.

"Damn it Brady. How could you forget that?!" I was irritated. Now I am going have to call and reschedule, but I still get to see her. Maybe.

"Sorry. Just call her tomorrow and tell her its Friday. She'll understand." Tomorrow? Why couldn't I call her now? My eye brows furrowed.

"You can't call her now, because it is almost midnight. Genius." Jacob told me. See? Told you I am easy to read.

"Ok. That's cool." I sighed.

"Alrighty boys, I don't know about you two but I am starving." Jacob said patting his stomach.

"RACE 'YA!" Brady yelled. _Game on._

We made it to Emily's within seconds. Jacob won. Ass whole.

"Hey Em." Jacob called as we walked in the little house full of wolves.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Paul's booming voice called. He was probably pissed off because she wouldn't let him eat yet.

"We've been talking. And we did it just to piss you off." Jacob smirked. Paul started to shake, but quickly calmed down once Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Thankfully Jake just over looked that one. He isn't too happy about Paul imprinting on his sister. Shit, I wouldn't be too happy if I had a sister and Paul imprinted on her.

The night seemed to just die down like any other night would at Emily and Sam's, talking, eating, and watching the football game.

**A/N: Yeah, it was kind of a short chapter. Sorry.**

**Originally this chapter was going to be about Allie's first day of school. **

**But I changed my mind. lol.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Chapter 7:**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned loudly. Erg it's Monday, the first freaking day of school here in this sunshine-less hell hole.

Today isn't going to end very well; I have the uncanny ability to know these things.

I went to roll over and get out of bed, but that didn't happen, instead I tumbled out of bed. See what I mean about it isn't going to end well?

"Damn it." I grumbled as I heaved myself from my bedroom floor. The clock read 6:50, so that means maybe if I hurry I can get a shower before Jen, and possibly have time to fix me something to eat to subside this terrible feeling. I rushed to my dresser to grab my underwear and such, then to the closet to layout my outfit for today. "Hmmmm…" I picked out my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a dark green, and a simply grey v-neck with my converse that were slightly ready to retire; if you catch my meaning.

I opened my door very quietly, hoping to be inconspicuous. Lucky for me it looked as if no one was up yet, strange but I didn't question. I ran to bathroom as quietly and quickly as I could manage.

After my relaxing, and long shower I went on to fix this mop I like to think of as hair. My hair wasn't that bad, but you know what girl doesn't have image issues? I finished doing my hair and made my way out of the bathroom, and no one was up yet. _Weird. _Being the amazing person I am decided to go wake up Leanne. I opened her door to find her sleeping peacefully and her alarm silently beeping.

"Hey, mom. Wakey Wakey…" I told her shaking her slightly. Nothing.

"LEANNE! Get up!!" I said a little louder, still shaking her. Oop she's waking up.

"Huh?...."

"I said 'GET UP'" I told her once again. She rolled over to look at the clock and then shot me a tired glare.

"I don't have work today…" Oh, so unfair.

"Ok? Do you want me to wake up Jen and Davis?" I asked her slightly confused.

"No. They don't start until tomorrow." She told me sleepily.

"WHAT?! THAT IS SO UNFAIR! WHY CANT I GO IN TOMORROW TOO?" I couldn't hide the anger and hurt in my voice.

"It isn't unfair, that's when they said Jen and Davis start. You start TODAY, no excuses." Grrrrr.

"Fine." I got up and stomped my way to bedroom to get ready.

This absolutely sucks no question. I have to endure a terrible first day alone; I mean yeah I would've endured it alone anyways. But it just made it ten times better when I thought that they had to go to school too. Once I was fully clothed I went downstairs and got myself a chocolate Poptart and debated on fixing me a lunch instead of standing inline and earning more stares than necessary. So sack lunch it is!

I quickly packed myself a ham sandwich and an apple, green apple to be exact. The best kind. I quickly looked over at the clock only to see that I had almost forty-five minutes until I had to be at school. Damn it. _Hmm how shall I entertain myself until then? TV? No, nothing good is on this early. Texting? No, nobody is awake. Lucky ass holes getting to be on summer vacation. Internet? Sure why not. _ So that's exactly what I did to pass my time.

Forty-five minutes later…

Erg, I guess I should be getting to school.

"BYE MOM!" I yelled hoping she could her me. I grabbed the keys and walked out to our (Davis's and mine) black Honda Civic. Yeah, we have to share a car. Jen and mom share the white SUV.

I pulled out of the drive way, plugged in my Ipod, and hit shuffle. Nothing good is ever on the radio so I prefer it this way.

"_And baby, don't follow their lead, 'cause you'll never know just how the story ends or how the story goes._

_And you are so confused, and baby it's just like you._

_Say Anything Else."_

I was humming along while I pulled into the halfway empty parking lot. _Sigh, I guess here goes nothing. _

I hauled myself out of the comfy car, as soon as I stepped out and realized that it was pretty chilly. So I walked to the trunk and pulled out my favorite dinosaur hoodie that I got from Damien my last birthday. It was the only purple jacket he could find, see during that point in time I had a fetish with Cobra Starships Viva La Cobra album, where Gabe was wearing that amazing purple hoodie and that huge chain with his picture on it. I always talked about how I just had it. Lame to some, but to me and in my mind it was pretty darn cool.

I walked into one of the buildings with a sign that read 'Front Office' tacked to the walls.

"Um... Hello? I am new here." I said barely over a whisper. The lady at the desk looked up at me and pulled her glasses down a little, as if to get a good look at me.

"Thompson, Allison?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied. At least it isn't that terrible, they are all get back from summer vacation, so it's not like I am coming in the middle of the year…

"Here's your schedule, and this form here needs to be sighed by all of your teachers and returned to me at the end of the day. And here is you looker number and combination. Have a nice day, Miss Thompson. Welcome to Forks." She said with a fake smile. I didn't reply, I just walked out in search of my looker. Number 234. Number 234. Number 234. Ah-ha number 234. I started to put in the combination when the hall started filling with endless chatter.

"Helllllllloooo new girl" An obnoxious voice came from my left side. I turned to see a pretty tall guy standing talking to his equal tall friends, giving me a cocky grin. They were all wearing letterman jackets. _Jocks, or jerks._ I glared at them trying to make them leave me alone, I was so not interested.

"Hi." I replied, putting venom into my voice, but they were too oblivious to notice. Haha reminds me of a female version of Angie, Davis's girlfriend.

"So, what's your name?" He asked winking at me trying to be smooth, but not succeeding. Shit, c'mon Allie make up something really quick.

"Roxie." I replied using one of my many fake smiles.

"OoO I like it. It matches you." Winking again.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked.

"It sounds feisty." Ew. That is just gross.

"Well, as fun as the conversation is… I need to get to class." I said quickly before they could say anything else.

"Alright, Bye Roxie." He yelled at me, before stalking off with the rest of his goons in the opposite direction. That is so gross! Yeah granted most girls are probably going to envy me now because he was flirting with me, but I absolutely hate jerk-faced jocks. And their friends.

Anyways, I need to find room 32 English Honors with Mr. Brooks. Nice, English to start off the day. Well it's better than Math.

_Found it. _

I went up to introduce myself and hoping for him to just sign the slip and let me sit without anything else. But luck wasn't on my side today; I had to tell the class a little about myself; which isn't much. So I just told them the basics, name, age, and where I used to go school.

"All right, thank you Allison. You may take a seat in the back next to Miss Baker." Mr. Brooks pointed me to some petite girl, with dark brown hair and light blue glasses. I slowly walked to the back of the room avoiding all the stares I was receiving.

"Hi, you must be new." She turned to me once I sat down. I wasn't a question, simply a statement.

"Umm, yeah. I'm Allison or Allie." I replied with a small smile. She flashed me an answering smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kristina, Kris, or Tina." I laughed a bit. This girl had tons of names that she could go by.

"Nice to meet you too."

The rest of the day followed pretty much the same way. Lunch wasn't that bad either I sat with Kris and her friends. We had almost ever class together, well except for this one. The last period of the day, Geometry. But there is a plus, I haven't seen that jerkfaced meat head. _Shit, I spoke too soon._ Here comes the meathead himself and guess where it looks like he is headed? Next to me. _Why, oh why do you hate me?_

"Hey Roxie." He said as soon as he took his place next to me, shooting me those cocky grins.

"Huh? Oh hi." I mumbled.

"NO TALKING!" The teacher bellowed. _Someone seems pissy, but whatever she got him to hush._

The rest of the class period I did my best to avoid his eye contact and try to figure what the hell what the teacher was talking about.

BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNG!

_Hallel-fucking-lujah. _I quickly gathered up my stuff and made a bee-line toward the door, and ran to my locker hoping he wouldn't find me. I shoved my stuff into my locker, grabbed my bag, and hurried to my car.

"Whoa Roxie, what's the hurry?" SHIT! Why can't he take a hit? I looked around for someone to help me…

"Kris!" I yelled as she crossed my line of vision. She looked up and I mouthed 'Help Me NOW!'

"Cameron!" Some really high and whiny voice called. I turned to see some girl in a cheerleading uniform. _Well this could work, in a way…_

"Cameron, what are you doing? You promised that you would take me home. So come on!" She continued to talk like she was sick.

"I am coming Jill." Cameron? called back. "Bye Roxie." He told me. Then he started to walk across the lot to her, and I walked away in the opposite direction.

"Gee, thanks Kris." I said teasingly.

"Ha-Ha. I was going to help, but I was kind of busy." She said shooting a guy from our History class a wide smile.

"Ooh I see. Kris has a crush." I replied winking.

"No, I so do not." She said blushing. I started to laugh, she is so obvious.

"Ok, whatever. Bye." I managed to get between laughs.

I was almost home when my phone started to ring, I quickly checked to caller id to see that it was an unknown number. Probably wrong number, but I still answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sounded unsure and curious.

**A/N: Hmm?**

**So yes, Allie met Kris; Collin's ex. **

**OoO I wonder how that will go over…**

**Anyways, thanks to the reviews and such.**

**I hope for more. **

**(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyy! Yeah, its been awhile since I've updated. I am so sorry, it wasn't on purpose. I promise.**

**I had some things that I needed tending to. But the good thing is that I'm back. :] So anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eight.**

Previously…

_I was almost home when my phone started to ring, I quickly checked to caller id to see that it was an unknown number. Probably wrong number, but I still answered it._

"_Hello?" I asked, my voice sounded unsure and curious._

"Uhh… hi…is this Allison? Or… uhh… Allie?" The baritone voice on the other line questioned stumbling over his words. It made me want to laugh at their nervousness.

"Um, yes this is she. Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. This is Collin. You know, the guy from the mall…" Oh I completely forgot that Brady said he would get him to call me.

"Oh, hey Collin. Yes I remember." _How could you forget? He is adorable. _Wait a second. I really need to stop getting ahead of myself. Like seriously.

"Cool. So, I um… was calling you about that bonfire Brady told you we were having today…" He replied still slightly nervous. _How cute. I made him nervous._

"Yeah, what about it?" I now know what this about, he was going to cancel. That kind of made me feel bad knowing this, but I won't let him know this.

"Well, you see Brady forgot a small detail, we kind of don't have bonfires on Monday nights. We have them on Friday… So is it cool if we rescheduled?" He asked me, when I didn't reply he obviously mistook my silence for something else. So he continued on.

"I mean, it's cool if you don't want to. You know, like you already have plans Friday, I get it. I was just asking 'cause everyone wanted to meet you, and I kind of wanted you to come." He rambled on. He said the last part quieter than the rest of his rant.

"No, no, no. I still want to come. Sure we can reschedule, that is absolutely fine with me." I replied. Yeah, I still was looking forward to coming, but I couldn't deny him. He sounded so heartbroken like I wasn't going to say that I couldn't come.

"Really?! Oh that's great, everyone is going to be so excited to know you are still coming. Even though it's on a different day." He said very enthusiastically. Awh, adorable little boy.

"Of course I'm still coming you silly." Laughing slightly at his excited tone. He started laughing along. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"What a relief. So, I do have a question for you though…" Oop, back to his nervous tone.

"Okay, go ahead. Ask me." I insisted. Curious about what his question was, and why it made him so nervous.

"Umm… okay. Well, I was… um… kind of wondering what you were doing tonight…?"

"Nothing that I know of." I answered truthfully.

"Well would you like to do something with… um… me?"

"I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?" _Who in the world would want to do something on Monday anyway…?_

"Sweet. Uh, you know, just hang out. Nothing really." He said sheepishly.

"That sounds cool I suppose." I really hope there will be others there too, or else I will be slightly uncomfortable…

"Yeah. So like I'll either come pick you up, or we can meet somewhere if you prefer?" It came out as a question instead of statement.

"Either is alright with me, I'm not _that_ picky." It's true, I can be uber picky. But not that picky. I'm all about saving gas, so carpool people!

"Oh okay." There was some sort of ruckus in the back ground. "Hey, Allie, I've got to go. But I'll call you later about tonight. Cool?"

"Okey dokey." I replied with a smile. And if it was possible, it got much bigger when I heard him laughing on the other line. I liked his laugh, a little too much. It was husky, sent shivers down my spine. _STOP! Focus Allison. Focus._

"Haha. Alright, bye Allie." Yet again, he said my name like a caress.

"Bye Collin." I couldn't help but smile, damn is it me, or do I seem unnaturally smiley? Oh well, I guess there isn't anything wrong with being happy. Now is it? That's right, I didn't think so. After we said our goodbyes we hung up.

I quickly glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 3:30. Son of a biscuit eater! I am so not going to hear the end of this when I get home. _Sigh. Home._

By the time I actually found my way back home it was almost 4 o' clock.

I gathered up all my stuff and hurried out of the car, and up to the front porch. I was about to open the door when it was thrown open by a very peeved off looking Leanne. Dang! Well, might as well and get it over with. That should be written on my tombstone, 'Here lies Allison Blaine Thompson. She was ballsy enough to face her mother multiple times, and admitting her faults.' Hah, just kidding. Though that would be pretty funny if they actually put the word 'ballsy' on tombstones. Huh, I do believe I'm going to have to look into that, either that or make a request order or something.

"Allison, what took you so long?! No call, no nothing. Do you just think that you can waltz in here like it is an everything day thing?! Huh? Well do you?" Yeah, she was vury angry. No, not very, but vury. That's how pissed she was. Intense, I know.

"I am terribly sorry. I couldn't remember how to get here from the school. I apologize for being directionally challenged. Plus, I was on the phone, and I had to pull over. Because it isn't really responsible to be on the phone and drive at the same time, especially if you are a semi- new driver like I am." I laughed inwardly. Using logic as an excuse will defiantly get me out of whatever twisted punishment she could come up with.

"Well… well… fine! You're off the hook this time, but just _don't_ let it happen all the time. Got it young lady?" _Score one for Allison! Who knew that logic would come in handy, when at the hands of an angry Leanne?_

"Yes ma'am. You have nothing to worry about at all. I do not plan on it being an everyday occurrence." I smiled politely. She huffed what sounded like 'good' but I can't be too sure.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will be up in my room if you need me." I said and ran up the stairs and did something to pass the time until Collin called, I drew. One of my most favorite things to do was draw, not really like portraits or anything professional like that. It was just doodles, a bunch of nothing if you will.

Once I finished my meaningless drawing, I looked up to see that it was nine twenty- five. I picked up my cellular device to see if I had missed any calls or text messages from Collin, nope. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For some reason this kind of hurt me that he asked me out and didn't bother with a call or text. So in laminas term, he stood me up. Psht, granted it was just going out as friends, but I'm a female. So it still hurt no matter what. _I don't care, I don't care._ I chanted my mantra in my head over and over while I changed into my comfy pajamas, and made sure everything was turned off and locked up tight. I'm just OCD like that.

I folded down my comforter and climbed into bed. Almost instantly, I was off to dream land where my head could wander on its on record.

**A/N: Where, there it tis. I hope you guys liked it. :]**

**Reviews and such would be vury nice. **


End file.
